Guilty Pleasure
by respectman666
Summary: Rio x Ichika one-shot, with the story took place after the defeat of Elissio. Before Ichika leave the town.


- **Guilty Pleasure**

 **Work Text:**

"Ding dong…"

The school bell chime mark the end of the school. The sky is blue and the weather is nice, with many students walk out of their class. Among the students, there's Rio Kuroki. A transfer student with a good look that sure will make girls hearts thumping loudly. But what people didn't know is that he's not actually a human. That he used to work as a villain. That's right, before the defeat of Elissio. When he was the underling of Noir, Rio used to terrorize the citizens as Julio. An evil masked man who enjoyed experiment the Precures. But thanks to Usami Ichika, he managed to get his senses back and return to the good side. He managed to reconcile with his twin sister and continue his life by her side. All thanks to Ichika and the other Precures. But there's one thing that still bother him. Even though that it's a long time ago, there was a one time in which Rio told Ichika that he hated her. At the times his minds were still under dark clouds. He made a mistake and he regret telling Ichika that he hate her. Although, he know that she probably wouldn't mind with what he said. He still can't get over the feeling of guilt.

"Okay, today is going to be day! I'm going to her house and I'm going to apologize!" the boy exclaimed while clinching to his fist as he headed to Ichika's house.

Then after a few moments, Rio managed to arrive at Ichika's house. He stood right in front of the house door, preparing to ring the bell.

"Alright, let's do this!" Rio sighed as he's hand about to reach the bell. But before he could ring it, Ichika come out from out of nowhere and open the door. This caused both to get surprised.

.

..

…

"What's up, Rio-kun? Is there something that you need?" there was silence before Ichika decide to break it.

"Oh, yeah… actually…" Rio caught by surprised and lost all of his confidences. "I, I, I want to talk to you... about, something."

"Oh… okay! Then… why won't you come in?"

"Eh?"

"You know, it won't be nice for us to talk here in front of the door. I think it be better if you come inside. Beside I just finished making some sweets, so… I thought you might want some…" Ichika said in a low tone, seemingly embarrassed to ask.

"Okay, I mean… if you say so." said Rio who's trying to get his confidences back as he they're goes inside. Rio went and followed Ichika from behind as she led him to her room. Then when he arrived at her room, Ichika told him to wait inside because she got to bring the sweets that she put in the kitchen. Although is a bit embarrassing for a guy to stay in a girl room all by himself, Rio comply and decided to stay. As Ichika goes down to get the sweets, Rio went and look around her room. In that very moment he realized that this was the first time he ever been inside Ichika's room. Before this he was only be able to see her living room, so this is new for him. He looked around the room and he saw some of pictures of Ichika along with her parents and her friends, he also realized how cute her room is and how it suit her perfectly.

"This is room is just so like her." Rio giggled as he finished oversee her room.

But then there's a sound of footsteps coming from below. It was Ichika, who's heading to the room with the sweets she made. Knowing that she's going to the room, Rio immediately took a seat and pretending like nothing happen.

"Here it is! It's the sweets that I was talking about!" Ichika yelled as she goes through the door. She came with sweets that she made. And it turned out the sweets that she made is a strawberry cupcake.

"Ah! They look very delicious!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, there's nothing wrong. I'm just surprised at how good you are when it comes to making sweets. I mean these sweets, they look very good!" Rio trying his best to act natural, so that Ichika wouldn't realize that he looked around her stuff.

"Okay, then. Try and have some." Ichika approach the boy to hand him the sweets. "I don't know if it suit your taste or not. But I hope you like it."

Rio then grabbed one of the cupcakes and stuffed himself with it. And with just one bite, he could feel the delicious taste of the sweets and how much love that Ichika put in making the cupcakes. He just wished that he could feel this tastes every day.

"So… Rio-kun… What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Ichika, who seem very curious.

"Oh, yeah… Actually, there's… something that I want to tell you." Rio got choked by the cupcake as he tried to speak. He remember that he come to Ichika's house to apologize. But now that he's in her room with her sitting right in front of him, it's make it harder for him to speak out his mind.

"I… I… I'm sorry!"

Rio suddenly blurted out an apology. It shocked Ichika as it appeared that she has no idea why must he apologize.

"Um… Rio-kun? Why are you apologizing? You're not doing anything wrong." Ichika furrowed in wonder.

"No, I did something wrong. You might not remember it, but I do. Until now, it still bothered me. It happened at that time, when you defeated me. I, I told you that I hate you! I told you that I hate sweets and everything! I was really sorry about that. I shouldn't have said those words. In truth, I never hate sweets, or you. In truth, I, I…"

At this moment, Rio put his head up and looked at Ichika right in the eyes. This caused her to blush as she realized at what occurring.

"I like you."

 _What?_ Ichika can't believe with what just she heard. Did she misheard or perhaps is it a dream, that's what running through her minds. Because this is the first time a boy confessed to her.

"Rio-kun? Are you serious? Did you really mean with what you just said?"

"Yes, I'll never been so sure in my entire life. I really like you." Rio nodded as he keeping his eyes at her. The blush in Ichika's face now is rising high. She still can't believe at what just occurred. But she also knew that Rio is being very serious right now. She started to remember the times that both she and Rio had. When they first met, when they battle again each other, and when she saved him. Ichika then realized that she might share the same feelings.

"So, Ichika… What do you say? I don't want to rush you and all that. In fact, if you want to hold on and answer my feelings later. I have no problem. But, I just want you to know. That I like you, and I always going to be there for you." Hearing what the boy just said, Ichika smiled. She really likes these sides of Rio. Before this Rio always seem to keep things to his own. But now, he's more open. At that moment then Ichika realized that she also have to be more open about her feelings. That she have to tell him.

"Rio-kun?" Ichika get herself close to Rio.

"Yes?"

Then as soon as he say those words, suddenly. They're both lips meet again one another. It was a quick kiss, as they part away as soon as their lips met. But it was more than enough to put both in huge embarrassment.

"I, I'm sorry!" Ichika covered her face with both hands.

"No, that was…" Rio did the same thing as he averted his whole body. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I… I don't know. I just, I think… I like you, too."

"What?"

"I like you! I don't know how to explain it, but… I think that's how I felt. So, I guess we share the same feelings." Ichika smiled as she looked at Rio.

"Then, you mean… We can go out with each other?"

"Yes. Let's go out!"

Ichika then kissed Rio on the lips again, but this time it's a long and passionate kiss. What come to Rio's minds at that time is that he should have apologized a long time ago.

 **NOTE**

 **I do not own any rights to the characters.**


End file.
